


laser tag

by Aire_Writes



Series: Commission <3 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Reader, Fluff, Gen, polyreaper76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: The Overwatch team goes to play laser tag, reader and Gabe have a cute little stand off.





	laser tag

Gabriel was on the move, he was a man on a mission, he was out to get you. Shutting down everyone in his way hardly broke his concentration, once he picked up on your scent, his body was on autopilot. Lasers shot from every which way, trying desperately to hit him as he ran out into the open, he managed to shoot Tracer as she jumped out with Genji. They thought working together would be enough to bring him down? Ha! Tracer went down first, Genji was next, and oh, McCree? Down for the count, like hell Reyes was going to fall for that shit, he does like the teamwork, but is a little pissed they couldn’t get him. 

He could hear them laugh it off as soon as their vests beeped and turned red, heading for a safer spot before the timer ran out and they were put back into the game, they still had a few more lives left. Laser tag was a great idea, they should do this more often. They had to rent the place out, so that they wouldn’t feel bad about getting little kids out constantly, or worry about knocking them over. It had been a while since everyone had so much fun, and it was cute seeing Jack peek his head around a corner scanning for Gabriel. 

It was even cuter when Gabe snuck up behind Jack, Jack even asked if he wanted “help.” But there was no fooling Gabe, he could see Jack was ready to shoot him in a second, so he took that second and shoved it in Jack’s face, along with his lips. Pressing Jack against the wall, Gabrielle slipped a head behind Jack’s head and ever so slightly swiped his tongue across the old man’s lips. Gaining Jack’s trust was to easy, Gabe lined his laser gun up with a sensor and shot. He quickly ran off before Jack could yell anything but his name at him.

Once his giggling fit had subsided Gabe found your scent and had locked on. Being a beta your scent was faint to everyone except your mates, and now that Jack is out of the way, the only one left that could take you, was Gabe. Left and right all the vests around him began blaring their alarms signaling the player had lost. He hurled over a wall just in time to miss your well placed shot, cursing under your breath, you knew you had to move, and move fast.  
You moved quickly to a new sniping position, trying desperately to track Gabe by his scent. Along the way you managed to shoot Angelia and a few other agents, by now you had to be at least top 3 on the scoreboard. You had to be top three, you even sniped Ana! Granted, she was helping Pharah snipe someone, you didn’t feel bad when you got little Pharah either, kids weren’t supposed to be in here to begin with. 

You opted to hide in the corner by a fog machine, lying flat on your stomach you position yourself to shoot your fast approaching mate. You saw him shoot Jack, you know the game he’s going to play with you. Regret for not taking him out when you had the chance flowed through you, but how mad could you really be? Seeing your mates be so damn cute and relaxed like that was kind of a rarity. Honestly you couldn’t have helped but laugh at Jack when Gabe got him, he deserved it, this is laser tag, trust no one, not even yourself. Especially yourself, because right now, you were being sandwiched between a rock and a hard place.

The fog machine messed with your sense of smell, and wouldn’t you know it, Gabe figured that out and was now currently laying on top of you.

“Gabe, I don't think you realize what a fucking heavy piece of shit you. Get off me and harass Jack instead!" Trying to knock him off you, you successfully push his gun away from him.

“Nah, I’d rather mess with you, besides-” He placed his chin on your neck, oh no, “-I already got him out.” and began to rub his beard along your neck without mercy.

“Gabe! Get off!” Thrashing your body with all your might, trying desperately to get him off you, the tickling sensation of his beard caused your body to spasm even more.  
“No, I'm too comfy.” His switch to the other side of your neck while his hand crept down and pinched your butt.

“GABE, BOI, I SWEAR IF YO-” He cut you off by surprise when he blew a raspberry into the crook of your neck.

“Alright, fine, I’ll cut you a deal: Give me like a thousand kisses and I’ll think about getting off.”

“How am I gonna kissing you when you're lying on top of me?

He laughed in your ear before dipping his head back down into the crook of your neck, kissing you one last time and lifting himself off your body. With his hands and gun raised towards the sky, he back away slowly.

“Truce?” He said with a cocked eyebrow, oh, he’s lying, you know he's too much of a little shit to call a real truce in laser tag.

“Turn around, walk away, and let me reposition.” You demanded, slowly standing up.

“Alright, alright.” He turned so his back was facing you, but you saw his finger go onto the gun's trigger, you could see the muscles in his legs beginning to work so he could turn around in a dramatic fashion and shoot you. Too bad for him you were quicker on the draw. Bringing the gun up to eye level, you successfully shot at his left sides sensor as he turns around. The look on his face says it all, he was surprised but the roar of laughter that followed after was so gorgeous you almost forgot that look.  
“Time to go join Jack.”

“One last kiss before I go?” He bent down and batted his ridiculously thick eyelashes at you like the princess he was on the inside. A fit of giggles coursed through you as your lips locked with his.

Something loud blared in your ears, it caught you so off guard you almost pissed yourself. The lights came on and the fog machines shut down, an announcer came over the intercom stating that last man standing had won and to head to the nearest exit.  
Both you and Gabriel looked at each other surprised, Gabe couldn’t have shot you, and you couldn’t shoot yourself, so who? 

Laughter echoed from afar, as a figure stepped out of a thick cloud of fog with his gun in the air triumphantly, it was Torbjörn!

“No one even saw me! Gabriel you passed by me, I’d say about 5 times. I would’ve shot a’ but you were too darn fast. I’d say I’m ready to be a field agent, front line ready, wouldn’t you say so?” He howled with laughter all the way down to the exit. Neither you or Gabe could hold in your laughter, it was pretty funny, you hadn’t even been looking for the Torb from your perch. 

The announcer reminded the three of you to head towards the exit again, Gabe lifted you up and over his shoulder, and ran like a bat outta hell.

“GABE?!”  
“We gotta see who scored the highest!”  
He skidded across the floor and into the lobby where everyone was gathered around a larger screen. Setting you down his eye’s went towards the screen of code names.  
“Which one was yours?” He asked  
“Uhhhh, oh!” You pointed towards the screen. “I got 2nd place! What did you get?”  
His eyes scanned the board, “Aww man!”  
“What?”  
“I got 7th, and Jack got 6th, I wanted to beat him.”  
You shake your head at him and started making your way over to where Jack was sitting.  
“You scored above Gabe, did you know that?”  
“Sure did, and you got 2nd. Ya’ know I don’t even think I saw Torbjörn once, did you?”  
Gabe caught up with you just in time to reply, “Nope, neither one of us saw him.” and his hand smacked your ass.  
“But our little sniper here-” Jack interrupted him.  
“We’re in public!”  
“Sure are.” he replied before he brought his hand down on Jack’s ass too.  
“But that's never stopped me before, you two just look too cute when you're all embarrassed, I love it.” 

He brought the both of you into his embrace and kissed the side of your faces, his laughter rose as you tried to hide your face in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from fatedeniedhope.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/post/167640226199/commission-from-fatedeniedhope-inspired-by


End file.
